Le grand fossé
[[Paroles]] (Intro) Elle nous a même fabriquez une maison, c'est comme ça que j'les rencontrée. Alors enfaîte Vidia et moi ... Tu collectionne aussi les objets perdus? Je les appellent objet trouvés. (Premier couplet) C'est comme si tu étais là depuis toujours. right|330px J'ignorais que tu étais si près de moi. J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras,de vivre avec toi des milliers de jours. Dès que je t'ai vu j'ai su que tout était écrit... Toi aussi Main dans la main. On va plus loin. Affrontons ensemble le monde. Et vivons au mieux chaque seconde. Pas de grand fossé. Pour nous séparer. Désormais. (Deuxième couplet) ( Intro) la forêt de givre. Hoi!! Voilà Neige!!Debout Spike entraîne toi!!Mais oui regarde, je m'entraîne. Elle c'est Spike, elle un peu... Salut!Vous êtes sœurs?Ho, moi j'trouve ça fantastiques.Vous vous ressemblez tellement.Enfin je veut dire pas vos vêtement,et votre coiffure et le tin un peu plus pâle mais on voit toute suite que vous avez le même nez! Oublie leur nez, c'est une fée de l'été, en pleine hiver! Ho, c'est vrai? Il faut lui faire faire un tour!!Oh!oh!oh!oh! Il faut qu'on l'emmène faire des glissades!Allez venez!!Tu verras, tu vas adorer! Ça à l'aire amusant.Oui, bonne idée, poussez là du haut d'une colline de glace. Vous pourriez m'attendre, au moins! Près de toi je me sens plus forte à chaque instant (je me sens bien plus forte à chaque instant) Prête à relever les nouveaux défis de demain right|330px Main dans la... Main dans la main On va plus loin Affrontons ensemble le monde Et vivons au mieux chaque seconde Pas de grand fossé Pour nous séparer Désormais [[Traduction en anglais]] (Intro) She even made us manufacture a house, it's the way met 'em. So enfaite Vidia and me ... You also collect lost items? I found the call object. (Premier couplet) It's like you're there forever. I did not know you were so close to me. I want to hold you in my arms, to live with you thousands of days. As soon as I saw you I knew everything was written ... Come Hand in hand. It goes further. All are facing the world. And the best live every second. No big gap. To separate us. Now. (Deuxième couplet) ( Intro) is the frost forest. Hoi !! Snow Standing Here !! Spike leads you !! Yes look, I'm training. It is Spike, she just ... Hi! You are sisters? Ho, j'trouve tellement.Enfin me that you look like I fantastiques.Vous not mean your clothes and your hair and tin slightly paler but we see every sequence you have the same nose! Forget their nose, it's a fairy summer in full winter! Ho, is that true? It must make him a ride !! Oh, oh, oh, oh! We have to take him to slides! Go come !! You'll see, you'll love! It amusant.Oui the area, good idea, then push the top of a hill ice. You might expect, at least! Close to you I feel stronger each time (I feel much stronger at every moment) Ready to meet the new challenges of tomorrow Hand in ... Hand in hand It goes further All are facing the world And the best live every second No great divide To separate us henceforth Vidéos: www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2JcejuUJDs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2JcejuUJDs Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Clochette et le secret des fées Musiques